Sly Cooper in High School Days
by alexnicolequintero
Summary: Sly, Bentley, and Murray return to high school. There is drama, fights, loves, heart breaking, enemies, and friendships. Basically the typical high school experience bunched up into one story.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SLY COOPER CHARACTERS! THEY ARE OWNED BY SUCKERPUNCH OR SANZARU IDK!*

* * *

"**Come on Sly, pack your stuff and lets get out of here."** said Bentley as he shuffled through his green bag, making sure his laptop and books were there.

"**I'm coming Princess, jeez!"** said Sly Cooper, son of master thief Connor Cooper, and keeper of the cooper cone. Sly grabbed favorite bracelet engraved "forever and always", his blue JanSports, and his skateboard before sliding down the staircase railing.

"**Slythan Nathanial Cooper, don't forget your lunch again."** said Kathy Cooper, Slys mom, as she handed him a brown paper bag.

"**Thanks mom, love you."** Sly said as he kissed his mom on the cheeks. He was about to walk out the door when his mom tells him **"Don't forget you have to come home right after school. We are having a special dinner and you need to look your best." **

Sly didn't really pay attention so he just walked out the door to see Bentley on his green scooter and Murray on his bike. Sly jumped on his blue skateboard and skated down the street with his best pals.

* * *

**"Sly this morning when I was walking out of my house, I saw a new girl in the neighborhood. I don't know which house she went into though."** said Murray while he panted from how hard he was peddling his bike.

They all turned their heads hoping to see this new girl, but were out of luck. When they continued their conversation, Sly heard wheels of another skateboard coming down the same way they were going. He turned around to see where the mysterious sound was coming from to be hypnotized by a beautiful vixen coming down their way. It wasn't a skateboard, it was a long board and it wasn't the only thing that caught Sly in a state of shock. He noticed she had blue hair in a messy ponytail, big brown eyes and a star incrusted necklace around her neck. It shined almost as bright as her charm bracelet. He couldn't look away from such beauty, but snapped out of it when he heard Bentley screaming his name.

"**Sly watch out for the hydrant!"** screamed Bentley.

Sly tossed his book bag in the air and jumped over the bright fire hydrant and when he landed caught his book bag.

"**Thanks Bentley. Not only do you have my back but you also have my front."** Sly said making him, Bentley, and Murray laugh.

He wasn't really interested in the trick he has just pulled, but it certainly caught the attention of the mysterious vixen, to which Sly felt the accomplishment of the day.

* * *

As Sly, Bentley, and Murray pulled up into the student parking lot of Napoleon B Louise Senior High. Murray goes to lock his bike up with Bentley, while Sly puts his skateboard in his bag and walks up to Neyla, his girlfriend.

**"Hey babe,"** said Neyla as she kissed Sly on the lips softly. **"So I was thinking that tonight we could have a picnic on the rooftop of my house, with some apple cider,"** Neyla said to Sly trying to catch his attention, but Sly was far from listening to what Neyla had to say.

Sly was instead paying attention to the mysterious vixen to even listen to what his own girlfriend had to say to hypnotized Sly. Neyla noticed this and just stared at Sly, waiting for him to notice what he is doing.

**"Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Wait are you staring at another girl?!"** Neyla said with disbelief.

**"Of course not Neyla, don't' be so paranoid. I was just wondering what type of longboard she has, excuse me while I go ask her."** Said Sly with a charming smile.

* * *

Sly fixed his hair and checked his breath while he made his way to the mysterious vixen. As he got closer, she noticed him and was starting to fix her ponytail.

**"Hi there, I'm Sly, Sly Cooper."** He said hoping to impress you.

**"Hey, I'm Carmelita Montoya Fox.," **said the not so mysterious vixen with her head up high.

**"Nice to meet you Carmelita, I was wondering what type of longboard you have?"** He said trying to start small talk with Carmelita.

**"It's a Sector 9 Flying Fish, got it last year. "** said Carmelita hoping she impress Sly.

It worked, because Sly wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. **"Call me if you ever want to hang out, and skate in the park together."**

**"Sure no problem,"** Carmelita said, but the bell rang ending the future conversations that could have risen.

**"May I have the honor of walking you to class Ms. Fox?"** said Sly offering his hand while trying to sound like a gentleman.

Carmelita took his hand and said, **"Why thank you Ringtail." **

* * *

As they walked to class laughing, Neyla was behind them, mocking her with Contessa, her best friend, who said to Neyla "**Who does she think she is flirting like that with YOUR boyfriend?****"** Neyla glanced up at her and responded **"I don't know, but she isn't getting away with this. She is going to regret even switching to this school."** They walked up the stairs and into the main hallway of their school, just as the homeroom bell was about to ring.


	2. Chapter 2: Daydreaming

* I know this one is a little shorter but I've had a lot of things to do with school and college.*

*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SLY COOPER CHARACTERS! THEY ARE OWNED BY SUCKERPUNCH OR SANZARU IDK!*

*Sophia Nicole Gomez is my own character though so no stealing please.

* * *

As Carmelita sat on my desk, chewing on the top of her pen, she tried my best to pay attention to Mr. Harr. It was the last class of the day and all he did was explain the syllabus to the class, which caused a majority of the class to either fall asleep or doodle on the syllabus paper. She was awake, just not paying attention. Instead she was staring at a picture Sophia gave to her just before she left Spain. Carmelita started to daydream about how her life was before she moved to France.

* * *

She could still smell the ocean from her balcony. Everything about Barcelona, Spain was absolutely perfect. Carmelita was sitting on her balcony floor tanning with her best friend, Sophia Nicole Gomez, soaking up the sun.

"**So what are we doing for the last two weeks of summer break?"** Sophia asked Carmelita as she turned her head to face her tall, yet slim tan skinned bunny friend. She had emerald green eyes and a pink nose. She was a brunette and had recently cut her hair up to her elbows. Sophia was wearing a two piece Tribal printed bikini.

"**I have no idea...maybe we can go to some parties and then plan out our first week of junior year. We have got to make it epic!"** Carmelita suggested. Carmelita was wearing a two piece polka dotted bikini. She has been best friends with Sophia since they were toddlers and nothing could separate them apart.

Before Sophia could respond to her suggestion, Carmelita's mom, Teresa Fox, called Carmelita into the kitchen for a moment. Carmelita got up and pulled her white towel around her slim yet curvy body. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother sitting in the dinning room table with her arms across her chest. The house phone was next to her and she looked serious. **"Mi amor, we need to talk." **Carmelita wasn't prepared to hear the "news" her mom told her. She was shocked and debated for hours, but nothing could change the future. Carmelita was moving to Paris, France in less than two week and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

That's all Carmelita remembers from that horrible Thursday afternoon. She lost all her friends, and most importantly her best friend. If only her mom hadn't been offered that stupid job as Vice President for Apple in Paris, France.

"_**I could have been gossiping with Sophia about how Carolinas shoes don't match her skin tone, but instead I'm here in a classroom filled with 23 other kids that I don't know who obviously don't belong in Honor Classes, listening to Mr. Harr bore the class and even himself to death. At least there was one good thing about the move."**_ She thought to herself. _**"That raccoon from this morning was pretty cute. What's his name again? OH YEA! Sly...Sly Cooper. He sure is a charmer, and to think he even noticed ME, out of all the girls in the courtyard; It was probably cause of my long board, but it doesn't matter because he still noticed me and that is what matter the most." **_

Carmelita started to doze off and fall into her own spell, before the bell for lunch popped her bubble. She grabbed her stuff and went directly to her locker. When she opened it up, she grabbed her black Jansport, which had all the signatures from her friends in Spain. It was one of the best goodbye presents she's ever received, but not as creative and thoughful as the one Sophia gave her. She stared down at her necklace and was two seconds away from crying. She pulled herself together, closed her locker, and went straight to lunch. It had been a long and boring day so she was actually looking forward to going home. She was about to enter the lunch room when Teresa texted Carmelita reminding her about the dinner with the neighbors tonight. She responded with a thumbs up and locked her phone.

She opened the door to the cafeteria and was just about done for the today...or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: New friends and New enemies

I do not own any Sly Cooper character! They are owned by SuckerPunch and/or Sanzaru.

Enjoy Chapter 3 :)

* * *

Carmelitas P.O.V

I was on my way to the cafeteria, when all of a sudden my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was a text from Sophia saying "Hey Carm hope you had a great first day. We miss you! You better skype us soon. xoxo Sophia" I smiled and replied "It is great so far, but nothing compared to being over there with you guys. Miss you :* " I locked my white IPhone 4 and tucked it back into my pocket.

Just as I walked into the cafeteria, I noticed something that made this school a lot more different than my old one. There were 5 booth, and each had different types of food; Chinese, Italian, French, American, and Spanish. I walked towards the chinese booth and found myself facing a haitian alligator looking lady. "Hello, what would you like to eat today?" she asked me. "Can I have a wonton soup please?" I replied handing her a five dollar bill. She smiled and handed me the soup. Now here comes the most difficult part of lunch, where do I sit? I was looking around for an empty seat, till I spotted one right next to the window. I made my way there and sat down. Sadly I turned red when I noticed someone was already sitting here.

As I was about to get up a beautiful mouse with blonde hair in a loose ponytail, big brown eyes, and an adorable smile stopped me. She was wearing a pair of Jean Overalls that went up to her mid-thigh. Underneath she had a yellow shirt that showed some skin, and a pair of cute black Doc Martens. She had a cartilage piercing and was sporting a Mocking-Jay Necklace. "You don't have to get up, I enjoy having company." The young mouse said. I sat down once again and said thanks. "My names Penelope, what is your name?" I started to relax, seeing as this is my only friend so far. "My name is Carmelita, I'm sorta new here." I replied trying to sound confident but epicly failing. "Oh so you're the girl that Sly talked to this morning." Penelope said causing me to turn slightly pink from embarrassment. "Is their something bad about Sly?" I said, trying to see if me talking to him is even permitted. Penelope giggled and gave me a reassuring smile "Well you see every girl in the school wants Sly to talk to them. But be careful about Neyla." Penelope looked around to make sure no one was listening to our conversation. I got a little freaked out and worried a ton. "Who is Neyla?" I asked a little curious. Penelope looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. "Neyla is the most athletic girl in the whole school, not only that but she is the student body president and on top of all that, she is Sly's girlfriend." My eyes have never been this dilated before and in the blink of an eye I decided that avoiding Sly would probably be the best thing to do. Penelope and I just kept talking about other stuff after that, and it turns out we have a lot more in common than I thought we would. Just as I was about to pack my stuff and start heading home two shadows stood at our table.

"Hello Carmelita, my name is Contessa, and this is Neyla" said a spider as she moved next to Penelope. "Hello?" I replied a little confused about the situation right now. When I got a good glimpse of both of them I noticed that Contessa was a Black Widow Spider with red eyes, Midnight blue hair, and a short red dress. Neyla was a Begain Tiger with light purple skin, with dark purple spots. She was sporting a black romper that went to her mid-thighs and a pair on black converse. Her hair was dark purple, which was pulled in a loose braid, complemented by a black flower tied on the left side.

Neyla finally spoke up but I wasn't really paying attention, all I saw was a black box be put down in front of me. Before I could even say thanks, both Neyla and Contessa disappeared. I looked up at Penelope who didn't look to comfortable. tell me "What do you think it is?" I replied "Only one way to find out." I opened the box to see a blue-white striped jack in the box. I placed it gently on the table and saw that the handle had a sticker that read "TOUCH ME." I poked the handle and it started to turn on its own, making the whole cafeteria get quiet because the box was projecting an evil clown laugh. The top opened and I picked up the note and read out loud "Heads Up!" I was a little confused to the max, but fell backwards when the box delivered a pie to my face. Everyone burst out laughing and I was humiliated. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door but not before I bumped into Sly. I ran past him and away as fast as I can, but not before I heard Penelope running after me. "Carmelita wait!" was all I heard before I ran into the bathroom, crying my brown eyes out.


End file.
